fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenova 'Sea Tits' the Calamity
Jenova is one of the primary villains from Final Fantasy VII. She is an alien from a planet that has long since been destroyed, and her primary goal is to infect every lifeform she encounters with her genetic material. She identifies those who she's infected as her "children". She's also mildly insane. Only mildly, though. ON THE 19TH OF JUNE 2011, JENOVA BECAME A LADY. Le Backstory/Headcanon The FFT version of Jenova was, at one time, a typical member of her race, which was mostly unremarkable. They were distantly descended from a colony of Cetra that settled the planet several thousand years before her birth. The species that evolved was religious-oriented, and ruled by a single spiritual leader. Jenova was the daughter of the leader who was in power when the planet was about to be destroyed - she was only around 7 years old. The planet was dying. Her race regularly used the energy of the planet to power their magic and religious ceremonies, and by the time of her birth, it had nearly depleted completely. If something wasn't done, then the entire population would be extinct. It was these dire circumstances that led to her people seeking a means of survival outside of their dying world. Higher level mages in her father's court discovered a means of survival - if one person was able to survive outside of the planet. They would all merge with one person's consciousness - which would give that person incredible powers and functional immortality. It was a complex spell - one that would only work on a young child who had not yet formed enough self-awareness to resist the massive influx of foreign consciousness that would join with their own. The leader of their planet offered up Jenova without comment or question. Before the planet could be completely destroyed, the leader assembled all of the descendants of the Cetra for a mandatory state banquet. At this banquet, Jenova was unaware of what was going to happen until she was called to the front of the banquet hall by her father and the members of his court. They performed the spell - and when it was complete, bodies lay useless around the hall, and Jenova's head was suddenly flooded with voices. The sudden realization that she was not alone in her head broke her sanity, and whoever the original Jenova was died that day. Instinctually, she absorbed the remainder of the life on the planet, and used the dead husk of a planet to travel to a new one. She remembers none of this. Her earliest memory is mundane - that of another planet she destroyed. She is aware there were planets and people before then, but she has no recollection of it. FFT So Far After her defeat on Gaia, Jenova came the closest to death she had ever been before - but in a typical way, she eventually healed enough to seek out new sources of food. Somewhere between Meteorfall and her arrival in the world of FFT, she washed up on the rocky shores of the Ridorana Cataract. Her energy sources entirely depleted, she instinctually attacked the first signs of life to approach her - a crab. After a few hours of frantic manipulation and absorption, the entire crab population was under her control. She used the life energy to give herself a quick boost - enough to regain her cognizance - and then took the form of a crab. Jenova travelled to the nexus at the center of the worlds - and found humans. For awhile, Jenova contented herself with merely watching the humans and making plans to eventually overthrow them. Her first step was to attempt to infect and manipulate the Empress of Winds, Barbariccia. After an encounter in which Jenova mocked the proud elemental for being weak and subservient and then bit her, Barbariccia tore off some of her crab legs and exposed herself to Jenova's cells. What followed was a nearly month-long slow mental torture - tearing the elemental's self-confidence down and trying to convince her of what Jenova then believed to be true: that beings such as they could never relate to humans. While living in the ocean, Jenova encountered a city of mermaids after being expelled from the crab colony Abilities & Physical Appearance Jenova's powers function by using life energy from the Planet that she has absorbed. If she consistently consumes and absorbs other organisms, then her powers will never fade. These include cellular regeneration, metamorphosis, concussive blasts of energy for defensive purposes, and the ability to fly. Different situations use up more energy. If she stops or runs out of excess life force, then she loses most of her special abilities and will inevitably try to seek out someone to infect. She cannot use her own life force to power herself. Even if she loses all of her other abilities, her cells will always be infectious to other organisms. People and animals who have been infected with Jenova cells are violent, paranoid, distant, and single-mindedly focused on coming in contact with other large sources of Jenova cells - usually Jenova herself. Jenova's current form is that of a human female with red eyes and bright blue, faintly glowing skin. The color of her skin changes depending on how hungry/angry she is - the longer she goes without feeding, the duller and greyer her skin becomes. Conversely, if she is feeling particularly murderous, she glows a great deal brighter - a side effect of her subconsciously preparing to unleash energy onto whatever just angered her. She occasionally shapeshifts into an aquatic creature when she wants to distance herself from humanity and spend time in the ocean. She also chooses to have retractable tentacles which are housed in her back for defensive purposes when she has expended her energy stores on non-combat ventures. How To Avoid Making Jenova Want To Kill You *Don't hurt her children *Don't get in a relationship with her children and then cheat on them *Don't insult her children *Don't look at her children in a weird way *All of the same stuff, but with Jecht instead of her children *But also don't flirt with him *Don't give her a nickname *Don't mention owls *Don't bring up Kefka *Don't look at her funny when she's been drinking *Don't take her sweets *Don't suggest that maybe violence is not the best course of action *Don't be a stupid wind goddess that she hates *Don't be a hater *''Don't be a hater'' In FFTumblr *Kills NPCs every month on the 4th . *Dated Kefka and used to live in his tower until he cheated on her with Rosso and Leblanc *Lives underwater in the form of a mermaid *Adopted Celes Chere, Shuyin, Rinoa, and Stitch from KHTumblr. *Also Kefka raped her. Don't bring him up. *Really likes alcohol and funnel cakes. *In a relationship with Jecht *Trying very hard these days to not kill anyone TV Tropes *Eldritch Abomination *Tsundere *Jerkass Woobie *Cloudcuckoolander *Shesgotlegs *BodyHorror Category:Characters